


Making the Team

by Missy



Category: A League of Their Own (1992)
Genre: Admiration, Baseball, Double Drabble, Gen, Growing Up, Mother-Son Relationship, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Stilwell, Evelyn and baseball throughout the years.





	Making the Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maidenjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maidenjedi/gifts).



Stilwell is six when he realizes how much he likes baseball. This somehow expresses itself through him via taunting Jimmy and making the lives of the Peaches hell, but he really does love the treats he gets while sitting and waiting for his mom’s games to end. Yet the crack of the ball and the smell of freshly cut grass echo in him, too. Catching something important in his memory, tying together mom, baseball, and love in one messy and complicated knot.

Stilwell is ten by the time he realizes his mother is a natural at playing baseball. Because she’s much better than he is, throwing a ball too hard for him to possibly catch, not knowing Stilwell’s young arms aren’t as seasoned as the pros she one played with. All of those long hours on the bus suddenly make sense to him. She did it to protect him, but she also did it because it was her calling in life. 

The realization overwhelms him years later, when Stilwell is exactly sixteen years old. That’s the first time he tries out for his high school baseball team.

And when he makes it, his mother is there for every single game.


End file.
